Red Eyes, Black Heart
by SoulEklipse
Summary: The times have led to a new era. An era without Link and Pendulum summoning! We follow a new group of students as they attend Duel Academy and try to become pro. Hopefully the Duel Spirits can help their human friends in their journey.


**Hello all and welcome to a new story. Now then I have taken a long break and have put my previous projects on hold. What I have decided to do is for now I am going to be doing this story and maybe add another later one. It's just going with the flow of things. Now we will have a new cast for this one, but I can only introduce two. Kishi Ryu and Christian Nura!**

 **Kishi: Hello everyone! I'm the main character for this story.**

 **Christian: I am his best friend. Now where does this story take place?**

 **At Duel Academy. This will not be during the events of Jaden's school year, but they will be teachers. Now there are a few more characters from other fandoms besides Yu-Gi-Oh! making an appearance and I own none of them. All I own is Kishi and Christian as well as any other OCs I add.**

Chapter 1: The Roar of the Dark Dragon

It was the day for Kishi to finally get into Duel Academy. He had learned many tricks and had built his deck using the monster of the legendary Joey Wheeler. He had white hair spiking out wildly with the tips being a scarlet red, his eyes were just as red with his pale skin and a grin showing off a few fangs like a dragon in his mouth. He was wearing a red shirt with the black outline of his ace monster underneath a black leather jacket with his black jeans. He was lacing up his combat boots with his fingerless gloved hands. He faced his bed and smiled. "Let's go!" With that he ran down the stairs with the Duel Spirit Red-Eyes Baby Dragon following him.

 **Elsewhere**

Christian was making his way to the site of the entrance exams. He had tousled black hair with warm brown eyes. He was a little bit of a healthier white skin tone than the previous boy. He had on a black muscle shirt with a white zip up hoodie and blue jeans with chains hanging by his waist. Walking beside him was another Duel Spirit, Elemental Hero Neos Alius. Christian was just about to reach the sign in desk when his best friend bowled over him.

"Seriously?!" The raven haired boy cried out as he hopped up a little angry. "What's the big idea? You could have really hurt me!"

The dragon duelist immediately defended himself. "It's not my fault you were in my way!"

They both butted heads and seemed like a fight would break out, but with a yank on Christian's ear and a punch over Kishi's they both gave in rather easily and whimpered in pain. These would be their girlfriends. There was the hero duelist's girlfriend who had a regal and dignified disposition. She had copper skin, very dark brown eyes that bordered on black almost like her braided hair. She wore a silver blouse with blue skinny jeans and wore moon earrings that glittered more at night than in the sun. This was Zoe Nightshade. (She is a mortal in this story) Next up was Kishi's girlfriend. She had golden blonde hair with purple eyes and was grinning after delivering that punch. She was wearing an orange t shirt, a black and yellow jacket, and a pair of black short shorts with yellow accents. Her name was Yang Xiao Long.

"What have we told you boys about fighting?" They both said as they looked down at their boyfriends who were both cowering. The two girls were definitely scary to anyone that they faced. Yang is a trained fighter in multiple arts of combat while Zoe is just deadly with no hesitation or second judgement.

It seemed the boys were saved when the clocks rang and they all had to go and sign up for the exam. The written part seemed to be an easy task for everyone, but Yang who was cuddling with Kishi to cheer up. One by one they were called up with Christian, Yang, and Zoe cleaning house. Kishi waited with his friends until the announcement came.

"Now our final duel is between Kishi Ryu and Syrus Truesdale!"

Kishi grinned and ran down to the arena with his Duel Disk at the ready and his deck locked in. Yang pulled out a 'Go Kishi Go' sign from out of nowhere causing the other two to chuckle nervously with a sweatdrop towards the other students.

Across from the Red-Eyes duelist was the Fusion Teacher at the Duel Academy, and famous Machine duelist, Syrus Truesdale. He looked about the same except he was now much taller and wore a purple coat with red and blue accents down where it splits to show his white dress pants. "Good luck to you Kishi. Now let's get our Game On!" With that the Duel disks both activated

 **Syrus/5 cards in hand/8000 LP**

 **vs**

 **Kishi/5 cards in hand/8000 LP**

"I'll start things off with Card Trooper in Defense Mode!" What seemed like a toy robot entered the field as it fell over at the waist. ( **400 DP) "** I will use its effect to send three cards to the grave and end my turn."

In the crowd Yang turned to Zoe. "Why did he use it's effect now? It's in defense mode and can't attack."

"How his deck works is that he can summon monsters from the grave using effects from other monsters." She answered as Kishi drew his card.

Kishi looked over his hand and grinned. "Alright I will normal summon my Red-Eyes Baby Dragon!" A small dragon appeared and it looked like a small Red-Eyes with black scales and large red eyes. It gave a little sneeze shooting out reddish flames before it growled in a cute way. **(1200 AP)** "Next I will equip him with my Black Metal Dragon!" Another black dragon, about the size of a beagle, appeared and broke apart making a sort of armor around the Baby Dragon. **(1200-1800 AP)** "Now attack! Baby Inferno Blast!" He charged up a massive ball of flame and spat it out…where it turned into more of a baseball, but still took out the opposing monster.

Syrus smirked. "Since Card Trooper was destroyed I draw one card." He did just that as Kishi laid a face down card to end his turn letting him draw for his own.

 **Syrus/6 cards in hand/8000 LP**

 **vs**

 **Kishi/3 cards in hand/8000 LP**

"Now for the fun to start. I summon Expressroid in defense mode." Suddenly a train horn went off and an express train car was on the field with animated eyes on the front. **(1600 DP)** "Now from my graveyard I can pick out two "roids" as long as they aren't named Expressroid. I will choose Gyroid and Steamroid. Now I use Polymerization to fuse them together!" The helicopter and steam train monsters went into the swirling vortex and out came a new monster that seemed just to be a Stemroid with helicopter parts for arms and on its back. "Behold my Fusion monster! Steam Gyroid!" **(2200 AP)** "Now attack his dragon!" The machine monster grinned and it was like the train part was riding on rails in the air as it bowled over Red-Eyes Baby Dragon and inflicting damage.

 **Kishi (8000-7600)**

Kishi grinned as his graveyard glowed yellow. "Both of my monsters have an effect. My Baby Dragon lets me special summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode and equip it with my Baby Dragon for a little boost." The fearsome dragon came back out with the little counterpart laying on its head. **(2400-2700 AP)** "My Black Metal Dragon let's me add a Red-Eyes card from my deck to my hand and I choose Red-Eyes Fusion!" With that the card came to his hand and his deck shuffled itself.

Syrus smiled as if he was pleased about what just happened and he got back in the game. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

 **Syrus/3 cards in hand/8000 LP**

 **vs**

 **Kishi/4 cards in hand/7600 LP**

"I draw." Kishi called out as he prepared for his turn. "I activate the spell Red-Eyes Fusion! This card lets me fusion summon with cards from my deck! I use my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning in order to summon Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" **(3200 AP)** The two monsters were pulled out of the deck revealing another copy of the large dragon and a black version of Summoned Skull with piercing red eyes. The outcome was an enormous dragon with demonic features as hellfire shot out of four places from its head. Syrus had a different plan for the monster though.

"I activate the trap, Bottomless Trap Hole! Say goodbye to your fusion!" The instructor grinned until he saw his opponent activate his own trap.

"Not if I activate my Dark Bribe trap! Now your trap is negated at the small price of you drawing a card." The bluentte did so as Kishi grinned. "Now why don't we get this Duel a bit more exciting? My Archfiend will attack your Steam Gyroid! Hellfire Inferno Blast!" The dragon collected fire in it's mouth as it turned into a black orb and launched it at the machine causing a massive explosion.

 **Syrus (8000-7000)**

"Next I will have my Red Eyes attack Expressroid with Inferno Fire Blast." The dragon did its signature attack destroying the train as the fusion glowed. "Now at the end of the Battle Phase I can return my Red-Eyes from my grave to my hand and you take damage equal to its attack points." Fire exploded from the Archfiend and blasted Syrus back.

 **Syrus (7000-4600)**

"Next up I will set one card face down and end my turn." Kishi said as he could hear Yang cheering him on and waved back.

 **Syrus/4 cards in hand/4600 LP**

 **vs**

 **Kishi/6 cards in hand/7600 LP**

Syrus drew his card and he got the card he needed. It is now or never. "I activate Power Bond and fuse my two Cyber Dragons in order to Fusion summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" The two dragons of metal roared out as they entered the swirling vortex and emerged in their combined form with the two heads shrieking again. **(2800-5600 AP)** "Now since I used Power Bond I will use Limiter Removal to double it again!" The dragon roared once again as it seemed to glow a bit in it's four eyes and steam came out of it's mouth. **(5600-11200 AP)**

"Before you start your battle phase I will activate the trap card Red-Eyes Fang with Chain! This will let Red-Eyes have a second attack in battle." The chain appeared in the hands of the dragon as it prepared itself.

"That won't save you from my dragon's two attacks! Now Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Red-Eyes! Sorry you won't make it to the academy." Syrus seemed truly upset he had to do this and stop Kishi from entering, but why hold back. His dragon was preparing to launch it's attack.

"It can't end like this!" Yang called out and looked to her friends.

"It won't. That new card has a second effect. I'm glad we both decided to go to the card sore a week ago." Christian said with a smirk that matched Kishi's

"Now I activate my Fang's second effect. By sending it to the grave I can equip one target Effect Monster to my Red-Eyes. I choose your Cyber Twin Dragon!" Everyone, but Kishi and Christian were shocked as the black dragon launched the chain and pulled the fusion monster in and absorbed it's power.

Syrus was impressed by this duelist. He reminded him a lot of Jaden back in his day. "Well I guess I can only set one monster in face down defense position and end my turn. My Cyber Twin Dragon is destroyed and I take 2800 points of damage." There was an explosion of metal and fire in Red-Eyes that he just shot out causing Syrus to be pummeled by the remains of his fusion.

 **Syrus (4600-2800)**

 **Syrus/1 cards in hand/2800 LP**

 **vs**

 **Kishi/6 cards in hand/7600 LP**

"Now I will end this Duel! I will equip Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Black Metal Dragon to deal the final blow!" The tiny metal dragon detached itself again and grew in size to become armor for the iconic monster. **(2700-3300)** After its boost it launched another Inferno Fire Blast and won Kishi the Duel.

 **Winner: Kishi Ryu**

Kishi looked up to his friends and grinned with a thumbs up. "Did you guys just see that?"

 **There you have it guys! First chapter done! *looks to see Yang jump onto Kishi in a celebratory hug***

 **Yang: That was amazing!**

 **Kishi: Yang you are gonna crush my ribs!**

 **Well while the lovebirds celebrate Zoe and Christian why don't you tell them what I need from them.**

 **Zoe: Please leave comments on whether Soul should add in more characters from PJO or RWBY and suggest decks they can use.**

 **Christian: Also make sure to review and favorite if you like and if you didn't then why are you reading this?**

 **Well with that done I think it's time to sit back and see how you guys like this. Until next time**!


End file.
